


Pet

by DarkFantasyLvr



Series: Cuthbert Sinclair's Creature Zoo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Body Horror, Catboy Castiel, Catgirl Dean, Cuthbert Sinclair's Creature Zoo, Fem!Sam, Gender or Sex Swap, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sex Slave, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyLvr/pseuds/DarkFantasyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel never gave up on finding their brothers. They had to be out there somewhere. One night though, they fall into the same trap and leave the encounter forever changed. </p><p>Sequel to 'Catboy Got Your Tongue?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks to everyone who read the first story of this little series. It was just a crazy little idea that came to me one day and I'm glad a bunch of you liked it. 
> 
> Here's the next part. It's a little different than the other one (less animals, more freaking out) but the spirit of the story remains the same. 
> 
> Also, I used male pronouns throughout for Sam. You'll see why at the end. 
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoy the story.

Sam dropped out of college. He'd never be able to graduate on time after missing so many classes while searching everywhere for his missing brother. The hunt took over his life. He even broke up with his high school sweetheart because one day Dean was just...gone.

The Impala was found out in some back road and his brother wasn't there or in the general vicinity. The cops searched everywhere and nothing.

Sam was ready to give up, ready to move on, and then one day almost a year later there was a knock on his front door.

Putting down his tumbler of whisky, he grabbed a baseball bat and looked out through the peephole. Outside was some dude he didn't recognize. Probably trying to sell him something useless.

"What'do you want?" Sam asked through the door.

"Um, I might have some info about your missing brother," guy said.

"And why should I listen to you? 5-0 didn't have anything."

There wasn't an immediate answer and Sam lowered his weapon and started walking away.

"I lost my brother too, Sam. Let me in. We'll talk."

He almost went back, almost went for the lock to turn it. Instead he finished his whisky in one more gulp and went upstairs to bed.

The next morning, about 6 AM, there was another knock on Sam's door. The neighbors would talk if they saw some guy standing there all night so Sam didn't have a choice. He opened the door and the guy smirked, a lollypop stick sticking out of his open mouth.

"Bout time, Sasquatch."

"Get in here and tell me what you know about Dean."

The guy walked passed Sam and whistled, taking in the utter mess of the hallway and attached living room.

"Redecorating?"

"Talk."

The guy held up his hands. "Easy. Name's Gabriel, by the way. Now, I know your brother's missing because the same thing happened to mine."

"When?"

Gabriel swallowed. "Five years ago."

"And how is it the same almost half a decade later? My brother's car was abandoned on some desert road. Everything was in working order except the human who was driving it."

"Same thing with Cas."

"Cas?"

"My little bro, Castiel. Five years ago, almost to the day, he was on his way back to visit. Just graduated from college and ready to take on the world, well, as much as a guy with a degree in education can. He wanted to move in with me, look for a good job and I thought, 'Great. I can reconnect with my brother'. And then he never came. I waited. I called his cell - nothing. After too long, I called the police, told them about it. A week later, they found the car sans brother."

At some point, the two of them gravitated to the living room, Sam on the couch and Gabriel on a nearby chair.

"And then what?"

"I looked into it. I found similar stuff had been happening over the years, people disappearing for no reason and from the same general location."

"And?"

"I went to visit some of the sites, spoke to the people in the towns about it and, apparently, there's a local legend."

"A...a legend?" Sam asked skeptically.

Gabriel smiled now, looking utterly sure of himself. "A mysterious house."

"A house?"

"That disappeared one day…."

"Houses just don't disappear."

"That's right."

"That makes _no sense_ ," Sam said, shooting up from his seat. What was this nut spewing at him?

Gabriel stared up at him. "You look taller when you get angry."

"You’re wasting my time. Get out." Sam pulled Gabriel from his seat and pushed him to the door and then out.

He shut the door and locked it behind the guy. Sam walked back into the living room and poured himself another cup of alcohol. Then, forgoing the cup all together, drinking it straight from the bottle. When he needed to breathe, Sam threw the bottle against the wall and let out a yell.

 

From outside, Gabriel heard the shout and sighed, walking back to his car and getting inside. Gabe knew that the thing that had taken the kid's brother had gotten his own too. He just needed to make him see that for himself.

* * *

Sam needed to get out of the house. He drove to the liquor store, bought a few bottles and made it halfway home before stopping and parking at a closed convenience store lot. He opened his bottle of bourbon and took a few sips. He was alone - until someone climbed into his backseat.

Sam turned and there was Gabriel.

"Hiya."

"What're you doing here? Get out."

"Now, now. Calm down."

"Calm down? You came to my house and told me a tall tale about your brother disappearing and some invisible house..."

"Oh, it's real."

"That's fairy tale."

"It's real."

"Gabriel!"

"Sam!"

A knock on the driver's side door had both of them turning. A man was standing outside of the door, smiling at them and gave them a cheerful little wave.

"Can we help you?" Gabriel asked, causing Sam to scowl.

"Good evening, Gentlemen. I was wondering if you might help me as my car, most unfortunately, struck a dog."

"Well, I am actually a vet," Gabriel announced, exiting the vehicle and starting to walk away with the guy.

Sam got out too, thinking he might be of assistance as well. They walked, making small talk about who they were and the like. They got to the guy's car and, sure enough, there was an animal of some kind lying on its side. Gabriel and Sam both leaned over it and knew nothing else after that.

* * *

He was lying in something soft, something warm. Sam’s brain sent the word 'Bed' through his consciousness and, yeah, that sounded about right. It was a nice bed too, not cramped like his at home.

As he slowly came out of his slumber, he remembered that he hadn't gone back to the house last night with his alcohol.

He was in a car, in a parking lot, arguing with that weirdo Gabriel... They were at the car, and then that guy hit a dog. No, he hit the dog before they got to it. The dog was already dead. The dog was dead. Dead dog. _Dead dog_.

Sam sat up and threw the sheets off of himself, jumping up and running for the door. There wasn't a door though, just bars surrounding his room. Sam turned to scan his space. All he had was a bed and pajamas. His clothes from earlier were gone, so were his wallet and phone. His keys he'd left behind at the car.

"I recognized your car from before."

Sam turned and the creep with the hit dog was standing on the other side of the bars, a smirk on his face.

"Who are you? Why am I locked up? What's going on?"

"You're looking for your big brother, aren't you?"

Dean. This guy knew where Dean was. Gabe was right?

"What'd you do to him?"

Creepy laughed and lowered his head. "Your brother is alive. He is here."

"And? Take me to him, please."

Sam walked up to the bars and grabbed onto them, holding them tightly. Creepy turned and walked away, saying nothing except, "Name's Bert, by the way. Welcome to my estate."

He walked out of a door and disappeared.

 

Gabriel woke up in a strange place, totally on his own and with no idea as to how he got there or why he was there. A niggling feeling told him that Sam was probably somewhere nearby. Damn it. He should've been more careful. It all added up - same general area, same time frame, same freaking everything else. And he'd mistakenly gotten Sam involved in it too. He hoped against everything that the kid was all right.

"Greetings, Gabriel."

Gabriel turned and there was that guy with the dead dog problem.

"I appreciate the bed but, dude, knock out gas? Really?"

The man chuckled. "Not gas but a spell."

"A-a spell?" Gabriel felt his inner-fire start to flicker out. "Spells aren't real. That's-that's fiction."

"Oh no, little boy. Magic really does exist."

Gabriel stood by the bars, trying to figure this guy out, when the man grabbed Gabriel by the head and brushed his fingertips against Gabe's forehead.

"Mentem tuam ac voluntatem adsumo."

 

Sam paced around his cell, now wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt he found crumpled under his bed. He was just wondering if he was going to be fed here when Bert returned with a tray of food.

"Hungry?"

Sam moved to the back of his cell as the other man balanced the tray in one hand and opened the cell door. He walked in and put the tray down before smiling at Sam and then leaving without another word.

Carefully, Sam brought the tray to his lap and looked at it. Sitting daintily on the tray was a medium sized bowl of soup, some crackers and a cup of water. There was also a small vase with a single daisy in it. Ignoring the flower, Sam ate the soup and drank the water. It wasn't bad. He'd had worse when the money was tight and Dean needed to work extra shifts so they could afford dinner for the week.

Dean...

He was just putting the tray back on the bed when he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Sam laid back on the pillows and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As the days passed, Sam questioned whether or not Gabriel was even in the house at all. Sam never had any visitors aside from Bert, who came to him every afternoon to ask him how he was feeling and whether or not he needed to use the bathroom. Sam stopped speaking to the man after he'd refused to answer his question as to where his brother was because Bert _knew_ where Dean was.

He had to. Right?

One day, in passing, Sam asked for a book or some form of entertainment. The next day there was a book of crossword puzzles on his tray of food. Okay. Something to do during his waking hours.

Sam had begun to notice, weirdly, that his shirtsleeves appeared to be getting longer with the passing days. He was worried about what that was implying but was too scared to ask. He ignored it and continued about his business. Two days before that, he hadn't had need to shave, his face just as smooth as it had been since he'd arrived at this place. What did it mean? What was happening to him?

"It's been ages since I've had a companion of any kind," Bert said to him from the other side of the cell.

"Is that so?" Sam answered, his voice soft and a tad higher than usual, returning to the last puzzle of his fourth book.

"It does get rather lonely, living by myself on such a large lay of land. I do have my pets but..."

That sparked Sam's attention. "There's pets?"

"Oh yes," Bert said, smiling proudly. "Many of them. All kinds: cats and dogs and a few of the most endangered, most unparalleled..."

“Can I see them some time?" Sam asked, just looking away from his book and back down again.

"Well, I don't suppose why not...but not today. Today I have _things_ that I must attend to."

"Okay."

Sam returned to his work and waited for the sound of the door closing to look up again. Well okay, he'd gotten Bert to agree. Step one, accomplished.

Sam stood and stretched his back, getting a cracking sound for his efforts. For whatever reason, his bed seemed to be getting bigger. Every morning he'd wake and his feet had gotten further and further away from the end. His hair had also grown longer as had his fingernails (which he bit back due to nerves) and his groin...it appeared to be shrinking.

It was…frightening.

He knew Bert was doing something - but what? What was he doing to him?

Sam was beginning to fear falling asleep at night because, in the morning, he had no idea what would be changed about him next.

* * *

His chest had begun growing steadily and his hips widened as his shoulders began to shrink and thin out. The muscles that he'd had from when he'd work out daily vanished literally overnight. His testicles had, for all he knew, gone back into his body and, judging by his last four days of tortuous abdominal pains, were turning into something else completely. His penis was gone too, replaced with a female’s equivalent.

It was...it was horrifying. Unthinkable.

Sam didn't have a mirror in his cell and he was glad for it. He didn’t want to see his face because he feared he wouldn’t recognize it.

Somehow, someway, Bert was turning him into a woman. And the scariest part was that it was working. He had to have shrunk down to 5'8, 5'7 at worse, down almost nine inches from when he'd gotten here. Bert wanted Sam to appear a certain way.

One thing the man did promise was that the next time he came by, he was going to bring Sam on a tour of the facility.

The next morning, shortly after Sam had woken, Bert arrived carrying a box with him.

"This is for you," he said, opening the door and handing it to Sam. He took it with a nod and proceeded to put it on his bed and open it. Folded neatly inside was [a blue and white striped halter-top sleeveless sundress with matching blue flat shoes and a wide white belt](https://www.bluevelvetvintage.com/images/T/t_1131.jpg).

"When you get dressed, then we can go."

Sam started removing the dress-shirt he'd begun wearing as a dress itself (after the pants refused to stay up). When it came time to zip up the back, Bert helped him, making Sam feel very uncomfortable with his hands anywhere near him.

"Come along then. Off we go." Bert offered Sam his elbow and he took it as they left the cell.

The first level, the one just below Sam's, was full of all kinds of animals from Africa and Asia that were, to Sam's knowledge, practically extinct. Some of them actually were. The man had two black rhinos! And was that a golden toad?

The next level, there appeared to be humans.

"What are...?"

"Vampires. Wraiths. A Gorgon or two. I've even managed to capture a Phoenix in the wilds of Mongolia."

"Wow," Sam whispered.

Who knew these things actually existed and were running around the planet?

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sam nodded, just glad to be out of his cell for longer than ten minutes. He'd been keeping his eyes peeled for Dean but he hadn't seen him just yet.

"And now, the final level - my creations."

"Your...?"

They walked down the final flight of stairs and entered another sterile white hallway. Sam immediately looked to his right and cowered against Bert's shoulder. There was what appeared to be a man but...he had wings! And a beak! Claws on his three-toed feet...

"Animals and Humans as one."

"But how?"

Bert looked to Sam, a glint in his eyes. He raised a finger and said a single word, "Magic!"

The horrors that Sam beheld as they walked...Reptiles. Fish. Neither ‘Human’ nor ‘Animal’ would have been the proper word for it….

"And, my most perfect creations. Cat and Human - both male. Well...one, a former male become a brood queen."

And there he was, in the final cell. Licking himself next to another who refused to look away. There was his brother - with pointed, furry ears and a tail. A tail!

"Oh, Dean," Sam sighed.

Dean looked up when his name was called and stared at the pair, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. He opened his mouth and, "Mrow?"

Bert smiled and looked to Sam for his expression. "What do you think?"

"My...my...what did you...?"

He had no words. What does one say in a situation where they've been turned into a woman and their brother was currently half-feline? The Cat-Dean stared, walking up to the bars and sniffed the air. After a few more, long seconds, Dean finally recognized him, knew his face, and let out a terrible howl. The other cat-man in the cell had to grab Dean, forcing him back and began licking his face worriedly.

"Come. Back to your rooms, _Sam_."

Dean yowled again, full of pain as Sam looked back while being forced out of the door.

* * *

 

Sam didn't sleep for days afterwards. He stopped eating, stopped doing anything at all.

He wanted to cry, wanted to destroy something. He wanted to cause pain - anything to make the image get out of his head. He needed....he needed to see his brother again.

He needed to go back to that ground floor level and just sit with him. But how? He was trapped, locked in a cell that had only one way of escape. One that he could never achieve. And then it hit him. Sam dug around under his bed and removed that box that the dress had arrived in. He opened the lid and moved around the tissue paper and, "Yes."

Bobby pins.

He could use them to open his lock! But he had to wait. He couldn't do anything now; he had to wait for the right time.

It came a few nights later, after his dinner was eaten and taken away. Sam waited an hour and then got to work. Using the pins, he quickly got the lock to open and waited for any alarms to go off.

Nothing happened.

Sam walked out and stopped at the code-blocked door. What was the password? It was a year...ah, 1956! Yes! Sam ran quickly down the three flights of stairs, the dress swaying about his ankles as he went. He reached the bottom floor and put in the code again. The door slid open and Sam froze. What would he do? He couldn't get his brother and leave. How do you explain a person being half of another species?

"Dean?" Sam called out quietly as he walked.

"Mrow?"

Sam walked to the cell and, sitting by the bars with tears in his eyes, was Dean.

"Hey buddy," Sam said, taking a seat on the floor and reaching through the bars, rubbing his brother on the head.

Dean reveled in the touch, moving his head along to the movement of Sam's hand, nuzzling against it. Tears fell from Sam's eyes as the other in the cell sauntered over. This cat-man was different than Dean. Sam looked between them and realized what Bert meant about former male.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you, Dean," Sam whispered.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and then relaxed against the other cat's side.

"Who're you?" Sam asked.

The other put his hand on the ground and, using his finger, traced letters. C-A-S-T-I-E-L. Castiel. Casti –

"Gabriel's brother?"

Castiel smiled and nodded his head. Sam sighed and rubbed his hand against Cas' face too. Damn it, what had Bert done to Gabriel? Was he here somewhere else?

"He was with me right before I woke up here. I don't know where he is though. I'm sorry."

"Mow."

Dean looked at him then, taking in the dress and boobs and gave him a questioning look. Sam felt himself blush and closed his legs.

"Bert did this to me and I don't know why. I'm-I'm scared, Dean."

Sam hadn't said it aloud to himself yet. He was terrified. He'd gotten his first period yesterday and Bert made a huge, frightening deal about it. Dean reached through the bars and touched Sam on the thigh, like he always did when Sam was afraid. He wanted to stay with them but he knew he had to get back.

"I've gotta go, man. I'm sorry."

Dean said nothing as Sam stood, wiping the dirt from his dress. They locked eyes and Dean smirked as Sam half-smiled.

"I'll see you soon, big bro."

After that, Sam took to visiting his brother and Cas at least once a week. They got away with it for about a month. One of the nights, Dean even introduced the small cat-children that Sam knew at first sight were his and Cas'. They were cute - for little kids with cat tails and furry ears and backs.

He was rubbing the belly of a female with black and tawny stripes on her tail when the door down the hall loudly slid open. Sam jumped up from the ground to see Bert standing at the entryway, blocking it.

"What are you doing here, Sam?"

"I-I was just...I was just..."

Bert grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away to the sounds of both Cas and Dean howling. He brought Sam back up the stairs but they didn't go back into Sam's cell. Instead they went up a floor further to another door which Bert threw open and tossed Sam easily inside. He closed it and Sam looked to the walls. Animal heads covered every open space along with strange symbols and, at the very center, a bed big enough for two.

"You were not permitted to be out of your cell, Samantha."

"My name is Sam."

Bert turned and raised his hand, chanting something in Latin and Sam found himself unable to move. Bert then grabbed Sam by the waist and led the two of them closer to the bed. While Sam couldn't control what Bert was making him do, he could still feel the tears rolling down his face. Bert gently undid the zipper on the back of Sam's dress. It fell to the ground and Bert lifted Sam easily into his arms and laid him on the bed before straddling him and undoing his own zipper. Sam couldn't utter a sound as Bert forcefully had his way with him. He could only stay in mute terror until it was all over. Sam wasn't allowed to leave the room until Bert brought him back to his cell, several long hours or days later. He left Sam sitting on his giant bed, staring at the wall without actually seeing it.

"Let that be a lesson to you, _Pet_ ," Bert said. He kissed Sam on the cheek and went on his way, back to business as usual.

Sam felt hollow and dirty. Bert hadn't allowed him the opportunity to bathe since and he could still smell his cologne on him, all over him. It was driving him insane. Sam did nothing about it though. If he did, then the bed would be waiting...

 

After that, Bert acted like nothing had happened. He'd bring Sam his food and Sam would mechanically eat it. Any thoughts of escape were temporarily put on hold until the means appeared. He went back to his puzzles to pass the time.

Sam hoped Dean and Cas hadn't suffered for his transactions - their little family didn't deserve it. For the first time in a while, Sam really wondered if Gabriel was okay. Maybe he did get away and it was only Sam who was trapped here. He probably was all on his own.

* * *

"How are you doing this afternoon, Samantha?"

Sam was getting used to Bert calling him by a feminine name.

"Fine," Sam answered.

The door to Sam's cell suddenly opened and Bert walked inside, twirling the keys on his finger. He walked up to Sam and proceeded to tip Sam's head up and kiss him soundly on the lips. Sam tried to push him off but Bert wouldn't allow it, deepening the kiss. There was something sickeningly sweet on the man's lips that wasn't there the last time. He straddled Sam right on the chair and placed Sam's hand against his burgeoning erection. Sam tried to pull away but his hand was frozen in place. Bert moved away first and smirked.

He waited and...Sam felt heat spread throughout his body. He moaned at the loss of contact from the other man and when Bert touched him on the cheek, it felt all right again.

Sam began squirming in the seat, feeling a wetness between his thighs and he groaned deep in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Bert said, leaning his ear forward, "Didn't quite catch that."

_Son of a bitch! What did this maniac do to him?!_

Sam was lifted up off of the chair and brought onto his bed, onto his back. Bert brought his hands under Sam's skirt and started touching him with one hand and holding him down on his thigh with the other.

"No. Stop," Sam moaned around how wonderful Bert's hand felt on him _just there_.

Sam took in several deep breaths as Bert touched _her_ and then **he** kicked Bert right in the face, jumped up off of the bed and ran for the exit that the idiot had left open.

"Come back here, Samantha!" Bert shouted just as Sam punched the code into the door and ran out.

Sam nearly collapsed there but knew he had to keep moving. He ran up instead of down and, after passing several closed doors, came upon one that he knew. Sam ran into Bert's bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind him.

As Sam turned away to breathe, he looked to the bed where someone else was already tied to the headboard. It took him a few seconds to recognize him.

"Gabriel?"

Sam walked to the bed and took in the sight. Gabriel was naked, that was number one. He also had a faraway, glazed look about him like he didn't even know someone else was in the room.

"Gabriel? Wake up, it's Sam," Sam tried again, patting the guy on the face, trying to wake him up.

The effects from earlier were starting to return, making Sam nearly lose his footing because he wanted so badly to mount the bed, allow Gabriel to take him...No.

"Come on, Gabe. Wake up, Gabriel."

The door flew open and Sam jumped back.

"There you are."

Bert walked into the room, making his way towards Sam and blocking any means for him to get the hell out of the room. Gabriel suddenly let out a moan of some kind and Sam looked down to see him looking upwards. Sam looked and, mounted on the wall, was a large and very sharp hunting knife resting on a plaque.

"Come here, pretty girl."

Cuthbert charged at Sam and Sam, breathing shallowly and not feeling any of the oxygen actually enter his body, acted without really thinking about it. He jumped up and grabbed the knife, holding it out in front of him, making Bert stop in place. Bert took in the scene and chuckled.

"And what are you planning on doing with that, little lady?"

"This," Sam said before jabbing the knife into the man's chest using all of the strength he had.

Cuthbert fell to the floor, a surprised look on his face as blood leaked out of the wound. The man was dead. He was dead! He was gone!

Sam heard an intake of breath and turned to find Gabriel waking from whatever trance Bert had put him in.

"What? What?"

He turned and looked at Sam, taking it all in and then tried to undo the rope holding him. His fingers slipped as his entire body was shaking, remembering everything that had happened to him. Sam stood up and helped him with the knots. When he was free, Gabriel grabbed onto Sam and held on tightly, sobbing. Sam joined in and the two of them cried on each other's shoulders as the feeling of this nightmare ending washed upon them. It was over.

* * *

 

**Epilogue -**

Dean and Cas were worried about Sam. It had been weeks since they'd last seen him. Cuthbert had probably found out about the visits and...Dean would kill the man with his bare hands if he even breathed on his brother the wrong way.

Sister?

No, no matter what that freak did to him, Sam would always be the little boy that he'd looked after when their Dad would work nights and who'd needed his help with homework or how to ask out a girl.

They'd always be brothers no matter what.

The door down the hallway slid open and Cas immediately cracked an eye open. Dean waited for Cuthbert to walk in front of the cell but, this time, someone else stood in front of the bars. Two people actually, one female and one male.

The one was Sam who was thankfully wearing a pair of tasteful jeans and a fashionable flannel shirt but who was the other one? There was an intake of breath from both the guy and Cas.

_You know this guy?_ Dean asked with a look.

Instead of answering, the guy quietly said, "I've been looking everywhere for you, little bro."

Little bro? This was Cas' _brother_? How the hell...?

"Cuthbert's dead," Sam said. "We - I - killed him. He won't bother us or anyone ever again."

Dean thought that they should throw a party.

"All night orgy-party aside," Gabriel said, "we went through his stuff and, well... Everything he did, the magic he performed on you guys, the transformations, all of it was permanent. There's no cure for your new cool-cat style, Cas."

Damn it. What the fu-

"But," Sam said and then removed something from his pocket. It was a small, folded piece of yellow paper. "Creatura lingua, eliminare."

Dean and Cas both suddenly coughed.

"What the hell, Sam?" Had he just said that out loud? "Sam?" he tried again.

Sam smiled the brightest best smile ever. "Hey Dean."

"Gabriel."

"What up?"

Dean turned to Cas. "That's your voice?" Now _that_ was a sexy voice.

"I think things will get better now that we can actually communicate with words." Cas flashed him a devilish look. "Don't you agree?"

Dean felt himself getting wet already. "Oh, I can think of a few things already..."


	2. Alternate Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different ending starting from when Bert enters Sam's cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get posted. The finale came and my brain kind of went out the window. So many possibilities.... Anyway, here's the other ending. Look out in the future for other things as soon as my feels are all sorted out.

"How are you doing this afternoon, Samantha?"

Sam was getting used to Bert calling him by a feminine name. It didn't mean he liked it.

"Fine," Sam answered quietly, hoping Bert would go away like he always did.

The door to Sam's cell suddenly opened and Bert walked inside, twirling the keys on his finger. He walked up to Sam and proceeded to tip Sam's head up and kiss him soundly on the lips. Sam tried to push him off but Bert wouldn't allow it, instead deepening the kiss. There was also something almost sickeningly sweet on the man's lips that wasn't there the last time. He straddled Sam right on the chair and placed Sam's hand against his burgeoning erection. Sam tried to pull away but his hand was frozen in place. Bert moved his head away first and smirked.

He waited and...Sam felt heat spread throughout his body. He moaned at the loss of contact from the other man and when Bert touched him on the cheek, it felt all right again. Sam began squirming in the seat, feeling an emptiness between his thighs and he groaned deep in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Dear," Bert said, leaning his ear forward, "Didn't quite catch that."

Son of a bitch! What did this maniac do to him?! Sam was lifted up off of the chair and brought onto his bed, laid on his back. Bert brought his hands under Sam's skirt and started touching him with one hand and holding him down on his thigh with the other.

"No. Stop," Sam moaned around how wonderful Bert's hand felt on him _just there._

Sam took in several deep breaths as Bert touched _her_ and kissed _her_ , ravishing _her_ and making her feel all better. God this was so wonderful...it was everything she'd ever wanted and more. Sam grabbed Bert by the back of the head and spread her kisses throughout the man's face; his nose, his cheeks, his chin. She kissed Bert on the lips once more, entwining their tongues and then letting go.

Bert smiled darkly and began undoing the button at the top of his pants. Seeing the man purposely taking far too long, Sam grabbed the button herself and opened it.

"Hurry up," Sam moaned while Bert began lowering his pants from his hips.

_Commando,_ Sam thought seconds before blissing out. Her eyes rolled back up into her head and she gave herself wholly over to Cuthbert, body and soul.

* * *

Dean was worried about his brother. Sister? Weeks had gone by since they'd seen Sam and both he and Cas were starting to worry.

Dean was busy cleaning Lyla with his tongue while Cas and the boys were playing in the corner when the main door swished open. It was too early for food so what...

"Greetings little family."

Bert stood at the other end of their cell, Sam standing blank faced by his side. What happened? What did Bert do?

Castiel made a questioning sound as he sidled up to Dean, taking Dean's hand into his. Outside, Bert took Sam's hand into his own as well. Dean watched as Sam squeezed the hand and slowly smiled, looking into Bert's eyes. He then watched in horror as Bert kissed Sam on the lips, Sam even putting a hand against Bert’s cheek before letting go.

"Things have…changed since dear Samantha and I last visited you here,” Bert said with too wide a grin. “We're going to start a little family of our own as well. How do you feel about becoming an uncle, Dean?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing up an alternate, bad ending. Not overly long but just a different way things could have gone more horribly. There's also the possibility of a follow up still - there are other creatures there and, lets just say, Cuthbert had a diary hidden in that house somewhere...


End file.
